Hunter being Hunted
by flying2myvamipre
Summary: Edward and his family are in danger. There is a vampire slayer hot on their trail. Disclamer: I don't own Twilght or the charcter's besides the Villian. Please R&R!
1. PreFace

Pre-Face

It had taken me years to get my hands on a vampire. I had looked in all the wrong places. I was just about to give up when my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "I know how solve your problem," remarked a voice.

"Who is this?"

"If you want my help, come to my house tonight", as though he didn't hear me.

"Who is this?!" I demanded.

Who did this guy think he is? I had no idea who I was talking to but he sounded like he knew what I was after.

"So sorry. My name is Jacob Black."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I sat in my room all I could wait for was Edward. He had started coming to my house secretly after Charlie had grounded me till Graduation. He would come to my house to watch over me and watch me sleep. The thing is that my perfect boyfriend sometimes wanted my blood. In other words, he's a vampire. He never sleeps or eats normal food. But I didn't care. He was still perfect to me.

When Edward came into my room that night, something didn't feel right. "Edward? Is something wrong?" I asked. "Nothing is wrong now that I'm with you," he answered pecking me on the cheek. But I was still not convinced.

We sat in silence for a while. Finally he decided to tell me. "We just heard from Tanya that there is a vampire slayer looking for us. His name is Orion Alastair", he said with some concern in his voice. Next there was silence. Wait. Didn't Orion mean Son of Fire, the Hunter? Edward had told me once that you could only kill a vampire if you cut him up and burn the pieces. I shuttered. Edward looked at me with concern. "What is it?" he asked. "Don't you kill vampires by cutting them up and burning them?" I said not wanting to know the answer. "Yes", he replied not wanting to go any further as well.

We sat there waiting for each other to speak. I finally decided to say something. "Do you know about him?" I asked. "I have heard about him yes. But I'll tell you about him later. You need to get some rest." At that I laid down to go to sleep. Surprisingly I was really tired and fell asleep within five minutes. That night I had the worst dream I had ever had in my entire life.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dream was vivid. I was standing in the Cullen house with Edward when all the sudden a man bursts through the door. He was almost as tall as Carlisle and as tall as Emmet. He had red hair that looked like fire. He said something that I didn't hear but all the sudden Edward pushed me behind his back. The man started running toward Rosalie and did the unthinkable. He killed her. I turned away so I wouldn't see it happen. Then he did the same to everyone else, with Edward and I left. He slowly turned to Edward and began to run. Edward pushed me away and I hit the floor really hard and everything went black.

When the dream started again I was in Jakes house. He was talking to the man who had killed the Cullen family. They shook hands and Jake came over to me. "Are you alright?" "Where is Edward?!" I screamed. "You don't need to worry any more. He and his bloodsucker family are dead, thanks to Orion." He gestured to the man that I had seen earlier. I started to scream for Edward. Jacob tried to calm me but I refused even let him touch me.

I kept screaming when I realized that I was awake. I also relized that I was screaming out loud. Edward was by my side trying to calm me down. "Bella, shh, it's alright. Calm down", he said while holding me tightly. _It was all a dream _I told myself_, all a dream._ I was so thankful that Charlie was away camping.

I was shaking uncontrollably. Edward tried to calm me down, but all I could think of was the horrible things I had just saw, Edward and his family dead. Jacob and that Orion guy talking and shaking hands. I tried to figure it out. Why would Jake be with that, that, that horrible man? Edward had said something about Orion being a vampire slayer. Would Jake be with him? Could he be helping him? I didn't want to think about it one more second.

I glanced at the clock. 6:30. Might as well get up. I got my bathroom bag and headed to the bathroom. I swear I could feel the worried look Edward was giving me. I turned to face him. "I'll be back. I'm just getting ready for the day", I assured him. He only nodded. I could tell he was in thought. And at that, I left for the bathroom.

I took a really long shower. Letting all my fears and worries go down the drain. When I was out and dressed I pulled my hair into a ponytail and left the bathroom. I saw Edward on my bed still in his train of thought.

When he finally saw me, he looked up he had his, I need to know what you saw face. "I'll tell you later", I said not wanting to explain the horrible scene I had just saw. "Alright, you can tell me later then", he replied. He jumped off the bed and hugged me. "Let's go to my house", he said while he pulled apart. "That will definitely take your mind off of things." With that he picked me up and we were off to his house.


End file.
